This invention relates generally to the field of fencing systems and more specifically to portable residential fence system.
Fences of various types are used to separate properties and to help enclose a property to create privacy or to prevent pets from escaping the property.
In most cases, fence posts need to be set in the ground via cement footings or other methods that require relatively permanent displacement of dirt in the vicinity of the fence post.
Although this method of setting fence post and associated fencing is effective, it is not suitable for instances where the fencing may be moved at some future date and where the resulting move would leave the ground around the fence posts severely disrupted due to the pulling out of cement footings or deep holes created from installing standard fence posts deep into the ground.